Holding On
by 4elementsfan4621
Summary: Four teens; all with different backgrounds all getting caught in a middle of something they never expected to be a part of. Things don't get easier as they try to cope with their new lives and discover more about themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back in the TF fandom people! It's been a while! I hope everything's been well. I recently got this TFP story idea and was happy to be back in the game of writing Transformers fanfictions. This is not your normal TFP fanfic, but it has a ton of twists. I shall not spoil those, you will have to read for yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: Transformers: Prime doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Hasbro and The Hub. I only own my OCs.**

**XXXX**

I had known that fanfics were going to be my downfall but not like this. I had expected to become slightly obsessed, perhaps even creative. I never expected to go insane. Or get pulled into one and prove that all those stories that I had read online true. I had thought that I had gone insane when I had woken up. I knew I wasn't in my room. The place where I fell asleep trying to do my Chemistry homework that I had procrastinated till eleven o' clock at night. Did I mention I had a terrible case of Insonmia? Oh yeah, I was one of the teens who would stay up till one in the morning, knowing completely that I had to get up early for school.

Anyways, I knew there wasn't any time to think of that stuff. I still had to figure out where I was…

I looked around at the empty area of town that looked…really CGIish. Don't get me wrong, I love CGI animation, but this was just…weird. Like, really, really weird. Am I actually dreaming? I pinched myself, causing pain. Ok, not dreaming. Now, I didn't understand. How did I even end up in Jasper, Nevada? Sheesh, I don't really want to know based on all the stuff I read in various fanfics. For those who don't know, here's what usually goes down when a fangirl gets wrapped into one of her favorite shows. Usually, the fangirl runs into the bots, finds out something way crazy about herself, and that the Decpticons constantly target that fangirl due to the knowledge. And let me point out the biggest, unrealistic, thing in those stories. Not only would the fangirl fall in love with one of the transformers and God, I gag at even thinking about those freaked up human and transformers ships, but the girl would totally explain that she knew the bots from the show. God, do some people realize how unrealistic and crazy that is for people to believe in actual life. I sure would never believe someone if they said they knew me from a TV show, that's for sure. I could rant on hours about many fanfics were overrated, but I decided against to prevent myself from having anymore headaches. I already had enough of those in my life as it is.

Sighing, I decided to wander around the small town of Jasper. It wasn't too bad of an area. I actually preferred small towns over the big city. Which, sadly, the city was where I lived in.

"What?! Where am I?!" I heard a familiar voice shouted.

I turned from the corner to glance at my friend Cali.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, staring at Cali's back.

Cali turned to me and gasped, "Alyssa? What are you doing here?"

"Beats me." I replied, shrugging, running a hand through my long, dark red hair.

Cali was my neighbor best friend. She was really sporty and confident. Which meant opposites attract because I was nothing like her at all. I was the kind of girl, if I wasn't doing school work, reading a book or writing a song. Kind of a loner with only a few friends, but I didn't care; I didn't like having too many friends anyways. I don't like dealing with drama. My life has had enough drama, but who cares. Everyone has their own problems to deal with.

"Well, we're just going to have to wander around and find out how we got here." Cali grinned, motioning me to follow her, "I wonder if anyone else is here? I hope Leah's here! I need to show her more things for basketball."

"I really wish I didn't eat too many Kit-Kat bars." I heard a voice moaned.

I spotted a familiar boy walking out of the alleyway I was now standing beside, leaning against a garbage can.

"The freak are you two doing here?" The boy, Joe sighed, groaning a little, "I am so glad I found someone else here that I know!"

"Yeah, hey Joe." I greeted with a small smile.

"Yo! Alys! Cali!" Joe waved to us and ran over to us, panting, "We're in some kind of computer area!"

"Actually, Joe, we're in…" I began, but swallowed. God, I was going to get called insane for this.

"Well, say it, Alyssa, we really don't have much time." Joe sighed, shaking his head, "I still owe someone a tip."

I facepalmed and shook my head, "I…am not going to ask for what." I looked up at Cali and Joe, "This world is a show that I know about."

Cail's jaw dropped, "You're kidding, right?"

I shook my head, "I wish I was."

"Ok, you're crazy." Joe muttered.

"Uh, yeah, and you're not?" I joked, "This coming from a guy who decided to act like a bunny after putting a balloon in his…"

I trailed off as I heard Cali's phone go off. She stared at the caller ID with wide eyes.

"It's my mom." She told us.

My eyes widened in shock, "…What? But that's totally impossible."

What was going on here?

"Is it?" Cali asked before picking up the phone, "Yeah mom? Oh? You're on the way to pick me up? Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I totally forgot. Just pick me up by the alleyway down the road by…" She looked at the area and spotted the infamous KO Burger from the Transformers: Prime show, "KO burger. Ok, I will. Have a nice drive down here. Bye."

Cali hanged up and gaped, putting her phone in her pocket, "I don't know what's going on anymore."

"I don't either." Joe and I shouted in unison.

"Anyways, I gotta go. Apparently, my mom's picking me up to take me to see Sydney to help her out with her basketball skills. I'll see you around." Cali stated before walking away.

"I am completely lost." Joe sighed, throwing his hands up in the air in exaggeration, "What in God's name is going on here?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know."

Joe looked down at the ground and sighed, looking dumbfounded, "I guess it doesn't hurt to look around, right?"

I shrugged, "I guess not."

**XXXX**

Joe and I had been wondering around for about an hour before we had spotted a familiar brown haired boy driving a remote control car.

I cursed to myself. We were in the beginning of the freaking series. The way, way beginning, as in the first freaking episode.

Why us?!

Joe grinned, "Now, that's a car I want when I'm older and able to drive, of course."

I raised an eyebrow, "A Camaro? I thought you wanted a Chevy Cruise."

"I've got a lot that I want, Alyssa." He smirked.

I smiled, "Why don't we go say hi to him."

Oh damn my inner fanngirl. God, my inner fangirl was telling me to stay here in hopes of actually meeting the Autobots. While my logical side was telling me to get the heck out of here and maybe find a way back home.

Joe had already approached the boy, who was Raf, "Hey, I like your car."

Raf looked up to him, "Oh thanks, it cost me about thirty five dollars."

"Oh seems like it was worth the money." Joe grinned, sitting next to him. Joe suddenly turned to me, "Come on, it's fine, right?"

I groaned; rage quitting at my own confliction and walked over to Raf and Joe, "Hi, my name's Alyssa and this is Joe. Who are you?"

"I'm Raf. So are you two new to Jasper?"

"Oh, I just moved here." I replied. Joe was about to open his mouth but I elbowed him in the ribs, "Joe's parents and mine have been friends since we were kids."

"Y-Yeah." Joe stammered.

Suddenly, I heard a motor running from above us as a blue motorcycle jumped down. A familiar black haired boy riding on the motorcycle.

Joe's jaw dropped, "That. Was. Awesome!"

I facepalmed.

"Whoa." Raf breathed.

"You have no idea." The boy, Jack panted, sounding out of breath.

He ran over to us just as I saw two familiar cars transform in midair as the blue motorcycle, who I assumed was Arcee, transformed as Raf, Jack, Joe, and I ran out of the way of the fight that was about to go down.

"This ends here cons." She said before running up to them. She jumped up and kicked one of them down. Arcee dodged a shot from the other one and kicked him in the face.

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots. Or the other way around." Jack replied, stating the obvious.

"Somewhat along the lines of that." I noted, smirking a little.

I was actually impressed on how calm I was in this situation. My inner fangirl was freaking out in the inside. Yet, on the outside, I was completely calm.

Arcee was whooping their asses, continually kicking and punching them. They then started shooting at her as she flipped backwards. After a moment one of the shots hit her in the chest and she flew back.

My jaw probably would've hit the ground for how shocked I was. So shocked because I was living every transformers fangirls' dream. I was actually seeing all of this and this was real. If this was a dream, I wouldn't want to be woken up anytime soon.

Arcee was lying on the floor, not stirring. When all hope seemed lost the yellow Camaro came, transformed, and punched the nearest bot right in the jaw. By now Arcee was trying to stand up, holding her head and groaning.

When the yellow robot, Bumblebee had managed to push one of the bad guys onto the floor he stepped back, only to smash Raf's car. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Bumblebee beeped. I looked over to Joe, his eyes, widening in surprise.

Bumblebee was suddenly shot in the chest and knocked back into the ground.

I felt a bit of rage hit me as I shouted, "Get away from him!"

I bit my lip as the two Decepticons looked up at us as they pointed their guns towards us.

For the umpteenth time that day, I facepalmed.

Jack put a hand on my shoulder, "Bad call."

I merely nodded in response.

the less injured one started walking towards us.

"Nice idea." Joe said sarcastically, earning a glare from Jack and me.

"Shit." I exclaimed as we turned around the corner and to a large pipe. The 'Con still following us, "Crap, crap! Run faster!"

We jumped into the sewer pipe and were just about to be grabbed when he got dragged out and we heard a punching noise. We exchanged looks as the yellow bot got to his knees and looked right at us through the hole.

"Thank you." Raf breathed, tired out.

Bumblebee beeped something as he left the pipeline.

Jack grabbed my arm, my jade green eyes, looking at him, "Don't look back." Jack said seriously.

"Uhh, what did we just see?" I asked.

"No idea and I do not want to find out." Jack stated.

**XXXXX**

After calming down for a bit, Jack decided to finally talk to us.

"Who are you guys?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm Alyssa." I introduced, putting on my poker face, "And this is Joe and Raf."

"Oh, I'm Jack Darby." Jack hesitated before sighing, "Look, you guys, let's keep this between us, ok?"

I nodded, "Seems like a legit idea. It's not like anyone would believe us if we told them."

"Yeah, totally agree." Jack nodded.

"It's even odder that this is Jasper, Nevada and there's more to this quiet town than meets the eye."

I chuckled a little at what I did there.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but I gotta go. My mom will kill me if I don't get home soon. See you guys around." Jack stated as he ran off.

"I gotta get going to." Raf said, "My mom called me before I met you guys. Nice meeting you guys."

"Well, this is been very ironic. Your stupid interest in transformers is getting us…." Joe began as I smacked him upside the head.

"It's not my fault we're in this mess." I groaned, "I wonder though. It seems we have family in this world." I pulled out my cell phone before scrolling through and seeing a note in there that said 'Don't forget 5-5-'08, "Ok, I'm lost. I can't even remember that."

"I wonder what exactly happened on that date." Joe wondered.

I shrugged, "I really hope it's nothing depressing. But here's something really odd. My parents aren't even in my contacts anymore."

"That's odd." Joe muttered as I nodded in agreement.

"Something's fishy here, and I wanna find out what it is." I stated, putting my phone back in my pocket, "I'm going to explore the city some more."

"I'll hang out with you until I have to go, that is." Joe sighed, running up to me.

**XXXX**

I don't know why, but I never got a call from my parents about me coming home. Hell, I didn't even know where my home was. Joe had already been called home at 9 'o clock and it was now 9:15.

My eyes shot up to where a moving yellow Camaro was coming toward me. The door opened, revealing no driver.

My eyes widened in shock, backing up in shock. Oh God…

Bumblebee beeped a few times, but I couldn't understand him.

"Hey kid."

My head snapped over to a blue motorcycle. The voice, I recognized automatically.

"It's ok, we won't hurt you." Arcee said calmly.

I backed up a little.

"Your name's Alyssa, right?" Arcee asked as I nodded. She continued, "I've been requested by Optimus Prime to bring you to our base."

My eyes grew even bigger. Oh God. I'm getting a total fangirl spasm heart attack. Meeting Optimus Prime was every Transformers fangirl's dream. Well, anyone who liked him, at least. Inside, I was freaking out. On the outside…I acted the complete opposite.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"You may be in danger because you are one of the few…one of the only few who have ever seen us," Arcee stated.

Heh, in danger was an understatement. I'm just glad one of the Autobots found me before the Cons did. Heh, otherwise, I would've been dead for sure.

I hesitated and then got into Bumblebee.

The drive wasn't that long, not at all. I wanted explore some part of Jasper before I ran into anyone.

As soon as Bumblebee and Arcee were inside, the doors shut and the secret entrance was hidden to the rest of the world. I gasped in amazement as we slowed down and entered the computer room.

Oh my God, it looked even more epic than on the show!

I got out almost immediately, in excitement.

Ratchet turned and looked, "Wasn't there four of them?"

"Found this one walking down the road." Arcee answered, "I'll find the other three tomorrow."

"She's lucky that the 'Cons didn't try to kill her." Ratchet admitted, looking at the computer.

I would've said something, but then, I heard giant footsteps. I turned to see none other than the leader of the Autobots himself, Optimus Prime.

Oh my God, major panic attack. Major fangirl moment. Oh God, I was barely keeping myself calm now.

"We are Autonomus Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots," Optimus proclaimed.

"Uhh…I take it you're Optimus?" I asked. Optimus nodded at my comment as I continued, "Well, Optimus, why are you here on this planet?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons," Optimus answered.

"The jokers who bumped us earlier." Arcee pointed out.

I shrugged, "Let me guess, they started a war because someone got really power hungry, and then the war ravaged your planet."

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

Blinking at the odd stares, I took a deep breath, "What?! It's not that hard to figure out. There's a lot of people in the world who are insane and power hungry."

Everyone stopped giving me the weird look and nodded in agreement.

"It's best that you remain with us for now, Alyssa." Optimus stated.

"Not a problem, I don't really think I have a home to return to." I admitted, leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean by 'you think'?" Ratchet asked me.

I mentally slapped myself. I have GOT to watch my mouth.

"Well…I really don't know how to explain that. It's…complicated." I explained honestly.

"Well, you are allowed to stay with us." Optimus stated as my face lit up.

"Well, at least I don't have to sleep in the streets." I replied with a shrug.

This day had been interesting, to say the least. I wonder if I am actually going to get to the bottom of this whole insane situation. It stood for me to realize that we were all supposed to be from different lifestyles than the ones we had back in our actual world, but how is the question. How exactly did we get here, and why were we fit into the universe? I made no sense. I had to find out what was going on and fast. The sooner, the better.


	2. Discovery and Worried

**Ok, so it's past 2 AM where I live and I am updating. Yep, serious case of Insomnia right here XD Well, we're going to find out more about what the heck is going on with the main OCs of this story and boy is this going to be an awesome story.**

**Well, enough of my fangirling. Enjoy the chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: TFP doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

**XXXX**

_I saw nothing around me as I found myself in what seemed to be the void of space. _

_The heck? I was just in my room? What is going on?_

"_Hello?" I shouted, hearing an echo. I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I shouted, "Echo!" _

"_Echo!" I heard someone familiar shout who was now right beside me._

"_Cali?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes._

_The blond girl grinned at me in response, "Heya, Alyssa; glad to see someone else I know is in this area. I wonder why though."_

"_Huh? You guys are here to?"_

_I turned to see Joe standing across from us, "Is it bad that I think I am going to fall?" Joe asked._

_I rolled my eyes, "No, trust me, I feel the same way."_

"_Now this is getting ironic." I heard a female voice shout._

_The three of us turned to see Sydney standing there. _

"_Ok, this is just weird, when is this stuff going to make sense?!" I questioned to no one whatsoever._

"_I can be of assistance." A voice chuckled from all directions._

"_Hey creepy disembodied voice." Joe began, "Were you the one who brought us here?"_

"_Yes, I no doubt am." The voice stated._

"_Who are you?" Cali asked._

"_I am Primus." The voice replied as I went pale._

_Oh my God. The Primus. The apparent god for Cybertronians, talking to us. I was about to have a fangirl spasm attack._

"_I, myself, was looking for four beings to take on the powers bestowed to them." Primus explained._

"_Uhh…say what?" I asked._

"_I am sure you are aware, Alyssa." I almost had another spasm attack because Primus knew my name. My actual, freaking name, "The children of Primus."_

"_Uh…" I stammered, trying to remember and also keep my cool at the same time, "The Children of Primus are united by a single goal: preserving creation from the ravenous Unicron. Though they have been drawn from many warring factions, and indeed many realities, they have set aside their differences to confront a greater enemy, Unicron and his followers, right?"_

_Primus chuckled, "Correct."_

"_Well, how come you're choosing us? A couple of teenagers, no less." I wondered._

_"I have seen my creations fight for millenia, and for too long I have seen many lose their lives to this war. However, I am not able to intervene with the war as there are also rules that bind me. As such, I have been on the search for those worthy of using the powers bestowed on them, and help bring the war to an end." Primus explained._

_Of course, gods even had their own limits._

"_And you think we're worthy?" I spoke._

_Primus nodded, "I think you four are indeed, worthy of such a responsibility."_

"_I don't know what a god would see in me." Joe shrugged._

"_I have a question though, Primus." I began, "What are…"_

**XXXX**

I gasped for air as I suddenly rose from the couch I had fallen asleep on. Oh my God, that must mean…

That wasn't a dream at all. That actually happened before we came to this world.

But…I was so close to finding out what else happened.

Oh crap, I just realized something…

I sleep talk all the freaking time.

I fell over couch close by the railing. I'm doomed!

"Alyssa?" I heard a voice spoke.

Startled, I got up and saw Optimus standing nearby Ratchet.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"Uhh…" I really didn't know what to say. I knew I could trust them but…it would totally sound far-fetched.

Sighing once again, I turned to the two Autobots, "Look, can I tell you guys something? And if you say yes, will you promise not to freak out or say I am a bit insane?"

Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other and nodded.

I took a deep breath, "Fasten your seatbelts." I laughed a little as both Autobots stared at me in confusion, "Slang for brace yourselfves." Optimus and Ratchet both nodded in understanding, "Well, are you two familiar with something called the Children of Primus at all?"

Ratchet gaped in surprise, "What?! How does a human know that?"

I grinned nervously, "You're looking at one." I pointed a finger to myself and chuckled nervously.

Optimus's eyes widened and Ratchet looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Ratchet yelled so loudly it made me cover my ears, "Are you telling me the chosen are humans?"

I nodded as Ratchet looked even more infuriated. I thought I was going to die because of how badly pissed off Ratchet was.

"Ratchet, we cannot change Primus's way." Optimus told him, trying to calm the Autobot medic down, "Primus has his reason choosing humans." Optimus looked at me, "Alyssa, do you know the other chosen?"

I nodded, "Yeah, one of them was with us during the run in with the 'Cons. The boy who was about a year younger than me. The tallest one. But the other two are in Jasper somewhere."

"Alyssa, you need to go with Arcee and Bumblebee to find the other three." Optimus ordered, concern was clearly in his voice.

"Right." I nodded, "Not a problem."

**XXXXX**

So I ended up going with Bumblebee and Arcee to go get the others from school.

I got out of Bumblebee, stretching and yawning as I spotted Raf, Jack, and Joe talking.

"Hey you guys!" I shouted, running over to them.

"Jack! Joe!" Raf gushed excitedly as Bumblebee approached us slowly coming to a stop.

"Not again," Jack moaned as Bumblebee opened its door and beeped at us, "It wants us to get in."

"No just me, Joe, and Alyssa. He also said he's looking for two other girls to." Raf explained.

Joe frowned, "Does he mean…"

"How do you know that?" Jack demanded.

"He said so," Raf shrugged carelessly.

"WHAT?" Jack gasped.

I nodded, "Yep, I gotta find Cali and Sydney."

Just then, I heard two girls laughing. Both girls' voices sounded familiar as I turned to see Cali dribbling a basketball, laughing with Sydney.

"Did you see the drunk I did?" Cali asked as she did an imitation of a dunk as Sydney laughed.

"Yeah, that was awesome." The short haired brunette snickered before noticing us, "Hey Alyssa, Joe."

"Hey you guys." I began.

Bumblebee beeped as I heard Raf ask me, "He wants to know if those are the other two girls coming with us, Alyssa?"

Cali and Sydney looked at each other before nearly falling over. Their jaws dropped.

"Alright, Alyssa." Cali began, putting her hands on her hips, "What the heck is going on here?"

"Uhh…" I dragged the two away from the others before sighing, "I figured out how we got to this world. I'll explain it later, but right now, we need to get in that yellow camero."

I heard Bumblebee honking his horn at me, singling me to hurry up. I sighed, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Ok, but if he's a creeper, I'm killing you in the afterlife." Sydney threatened as Cali and I sweat dropped.

"Raf, Joe, Alyssa, wait…" Jack urged Raf and me to reconsider but Raf, Joe, Sydney, Cali, and I were already getting into Bumblebee's vehicle mode.

"How's it going?" Raf greeted Bumblebee as I got my seatbelt on.

During the ride, I had to hear Cali rant about missing one of her games and Sydney screaming about creepers, which made me chuckle a little. And Joe was cracking jokes and not being serious as usual.

When we finally got back to the base, Joe, Sydney, Cali, and Raf all gaped at the sight of the base as we all got out of Bumblebee's vehicle mode as he transformed.

I spotted Arcee transforming as Jack and a familiar black haired girl with a pink streak in her hair got off of her vehicle mode.

"I thought there were four," Ratchet recalled earlier conversations.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply," Arcee stated dryly.

"I'm Raf," Raf introduced himself.

"I'm Miko," Miko piped in as she ran towards Bulkhead, "Who are you?"

Sydney had walked over to Bulkhead as well, grinning, "I'm Sydney. What's your name, big guy?"

"Bulkhead." The green Wreaker introduced.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Miko began asking at 100 miles an hour, making Bulkhead a little nervous.

Sydney laughed, "Have ya had to use your wreaking ball as a lasso?"

Joe pouted, "I was going to ask that." He and Miko said in unison.

I snickered.

"Wait a minute. If you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf questioned.

"Puh-lease," Ratchet scoffed.

"Chill out, Ratchet." I smiled, "It's nothing to get mad about."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as I turned along with the others to see Optimus walking over to us.

"We are Autonomus Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots," Optimus proclaimed.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons," Optimus answered.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night," Arcee reminded Jack, Raf, and Joe.

"OK. Why are THEY here?" Jack asked curiously.

"A fair question, Jack," Optimus complimented as he knelt down to our level, "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable; ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf questioned.

"Foremost, over the control of their world's supply of Energon, the lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I once fought alongside one he considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way," Optimus sighed.

"Is there gonna be a quiz?" Miko sighed, twirling her braid.

"So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Jack demanded.

"Or us on that matter?" Cali questioned, "Syd and I weren't even there when whatever happened last night."

Optimus sighed, "It is true that you weren't there with us earlier, Cali, but Alyssa told us something that could put you and Sydney at risk. Should the Decepticons ever find out about you, you could be at a great risk."

"What's so special about us?" Sydney demanded.

"Well, you know how we don't know how we got here?" I asked her as she nodded, "Well, I sort of found out last night that we're a part of something big in this world."

Sydney's and Cali's jaw dropped as they stared wide eyed at me and even Joe was shocked.

"What do you mean by big?" Miko asked me.

"Well, I haven't figured out everything yet." I depended, "I just discover that Joe, Cali, Sydney, and I are important to the Autobots AND Decpticons."

"So back to my question." Jack began, sighing, "What does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?"

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic," Optimus replied.

Ugh! Talk about cliché. Four teenagers get wrapped to a god and discover that we possibly maybe had gotten powers and transported? Sheesh, I feel like one of those self-inserts people who get godmoodified right now. And boy, did it feel really, really awkward. I don't mind getting anything from this that will protect me from the Decepticons trying to kill me, don't get me wrong. But I still am a living being that makes mistakes regardless of who I am.

Well, encountering a lot of danger later on is certainly something that I am going to have to deal with later on. Well, I have already been through hell a few times. Why not go through it again and be stronger.

My talk was definitely going to be put to the test later on that's for sure.


End file.
